1970 in literature
The year 1970 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * Deliverance by American poet James Dickey published. In 2001, the book would be named as one of the 100 best English-language novels of the 20th century by the editorial board of the American Modern Library. * The Royal Shakespeare Company premieres its revolutionary production of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, directed by Peter Brook, at Stratford-upon-Avon, England. New books * Richard Bach - Jonathan Livingston Seagull * Nina Bawden - The Birds on the Trees * Pierre Berton - The National Dream * Judy Blume - Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret * Jim Bouton - Ball Four * Wallace Breem - Eagle in the Snow * Jimmy Breslin - The Gang That Couldn't Shoot Straight * Taylor Caldwell - Great Lion of God * John Dickson Carr - The Ghosts' High Noon * Agatha Christie - Passenger to Frankfurt * Roald Dahl - Fantastic Mr Fox * Robertson Davies - Fifth Business * L. Sprague de Camp **''The Reluctant Shaman and Other Fantastic Tales'' **''Warlocks and Warriors'' (ed.) * Samuel R. Delany - The Fall of the Towers (Trilogy) * James Dickey - Deliverance * José Donoso - The Obscene Bird of Night (El obsceno pájaro de la noche) * Lawrence Durrell - Nunquam * J. G. Farrell - Troubles * Shirley Hazzard - The Bay of Noon * Anne Hébert - Kamouraska * Ernest Hemingway - Islands in the Stream * Susan Hill - I'm the King of the Castle * Pamela Hansford Johnson - The Honours Board * Anna Kavan - Julia and the Bazooka * Jaan Kross - Between Three Plagues (part 1) * Ira Levin - This Perfect Day * H.P. Lovecraft - The Horror in the Museum and Other Revisions * John D. MacDonald - The Long Lavender Look * Eric Malpass - Oh My Darling Daughter * Ruth Manning-Sanders - A Book of Devils and Demons * Yukio Mishima - The Decay of the Angel last book in The Sea of Fertility series * Brian Moore - Fergus * Toni Morrison - The Bluest Eye * Larry Niven - Ringworld * John Jay Osborn, Jr. - The Paper Chase * Robert W. Peterson - Only the Ball was White * Mary Renault - Fire from Heaven * Kurban Said - Ali and Nino * Erich Segal - Love Story * Sidney Sheldon - The Naked Face * Clark Ashton Smith - Other Dimensions *Muriel Spark - The Driver's Seat * Mary Stewart - The Crystal Cave * Leon Uris - QB VII * Jack Vance - The Pnume * E.B. White - The Trumpet Of The Swan * Patrick White - The Vivisector * Roger Zelazny - Nine Princes in Amber New drama * Dario Fo - Accidental Death of an Anarchist * Anthony Shaffer - Sleuth Poetry * L. Sprague deCamp - Demons and Dinosaurs Non-fiction * Dee Brown - Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee * Henri Charrière - ''Papillon * Edward De Bono - Lateral Thinking: creativity step by step * August Derleth - Thirty Years of Arkham House, 1939-1969: A History and Bibliography * Germaine Greer - The Female Eunuch * Helene Hanff - 84 Charing Cross Road * Arthur Janov - The Primal Scream * Mahathir bin Mohamad - The Malay Dilemma * Kate Millet - Sexual Politics * Nancy Mitford - Frederick the Great * Albert Speer - Inside the Third Reich * Alvin Toffler - Future Shock Births * September 10 - Phaswane Mpe, novelist, (d. 2004) * September 16 - Nick Sagan, novelist and screenwriter * September 24 - Gemma Moraleja Paz, poet and novelist * October 27 - Jonathan Stroud, fantasy writer * unknown date - Alex Garland, novelist * unknown date - Chris Adrian, novelist * unknown date - Nathan Englander, author Deaths * January 10 - Charles Olson, poet * January 29 - B. H. Liddell Hart, military historian * February 2 - Bertrand Russell, philosopher * March 11 - Erle Stanley Gardner, Perry Mason author * March 29 - Vera Brittain, novelist and poet * April 11 - John O'Hara, novelist * May 12 - Nelly Sachs, poet and dramatist * June 3 - Adrian Conan Doyle, son and literary executor of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle * June 7 - E. M. Forster, novelist * June 16 - Elsa Triolet, novelist * July 15 - Eric Berne, psychiatrist and author * September 1 - François Mauriac, novelist * September 28 - John Dos Passos, novelist * November 25 - Yukio Mishima, Japanese author and rightist political activist (suicide) Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn Canada * See 1970 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Michel Tournier, Le Roi des Aulnes * Prix Médicis French: Camille Bourniquel, Sélinonte ou la Chambre impériale * Prix Médicis International: Luigi Malerba, Saut de la mort United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Bernice Rubens, The Elected Member * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Leon Garfield and Edward Blishen, The God Beneath the Sea * Cholmondeley Award: Kathleen Raine, Douglas Livingstone, Edward Brathwaite * Eric Gregory Award: Helen Frye, Paul Mills, John Mole, Brian Morse, Alan Perry, Richard Tibbitts * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Lily Powell, The Bird of Paradise * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Jasper Ridley, Lord Palmerston * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Roy Fuller United States * Hugo Award: Ursula K. Le Guin, The Left Hand of Darkness * Nebula Award: Larry Niven, Ringworld * Newbery Medal for children's literature: William H. Armstrong, Sounder * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Charles Gordone, No Place To Be Somebody * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Jean Stafford, Collected Stories * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Richard Howard, Untitled Subjects Elsewhere * Premio Nadal: Jesús Fernández Santos, Libro de las memorias de las cosas * Viareggio Prize: Nello Saito, Dentro e fuori External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year